The Old Days
by Shacchin21Andi
Summary: Sehari berdua bersama disekolah/summary gaje/langsung baca saja, deh!


**The** **Old** **Days**

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Kagerou Days milik Shizen No Teki-P! Jalan cerita dari dialog _The Old Days_-nya Shintaro x Ayano.

**A/N** : Author mengubah beberapa kalimat agar lebih jelas, ehehe.

_RnR, please?_

* * *

Seorang pemuda berseragam SMP nampaknya tengah tergesa-gesa berjalan kembali ke sekolahnya. Memutar balik arah menuju rumahnya. Nampaknya, dari tampangnya yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran, pemuda ini ketinggalan sesuatu sehingga harus kembali di senja seperti ini.

Dirinya yang terlihat cukup suram itu bergumam, bagaimana teman-teman dikelasnya itu menyebalkan, dan menyimpulkan kalau dia tak perlu mengurusi mereka dan memutuskan kalau berteman itu menyusahkan. "sendirian saja tidak apa-apa", ucap pemuda itu akhirnya.

Sesampainya di sekolah, pemuda itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya menyusuri koridor dan akhirnya sampai didepan kelas. Sebelum ia membuka pintu geser itu, dia mendengar sebuah suara. Pemuda itu sontak takut dan berpikir mungkin itu hantu, atau rampok?!.

Dengan segenap keberanian ia membukan dengan pelan pintu kelasnya itu. _Sre__t._

"Gyah!", "Maaf, maaf, maaf! Kumohon jangan ambil nyawaku"pinta pemuda itu agak berlebihan dan terlihat seperti pecundang.

"E-eh? Shintaro—kun? Ah,memang benar! Kamu Shintaro Kisaragi kan?", ternyata seseorang dikelas yang dikira hantu, ataupun rampok oleh Shintaro hanyalah seorang gadis yang merupakan teman sekelasnya.

"Hah?", Shintaro mendongkakkan wajahnya, betapa terkejutnya dia kalau gadis bersyal merah itulah yang berada dihadapannya.

"Ini aku, Ayano Tateyama teman sekelas dan duduk di sampingmu. Biarpun begitu... Kita berdua tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain memang. hehe", gadis itu memperkenalkan diri seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Shintaro mencoba mengingat-ingat, "Tate—yama? Ah! Si bodoh yang selalu dapat nilai merah itu, kan?", tebak Shintaro dengan kejamnya tanpa memikirkan perasaan gadis manis dihadapannya itu.

"Itu saja kesanku padamu?!", Ayano terkejut sekaligus kecewa mendengarnya.

"Aku salah?", tanya Shintaro memastikan. Ayano menggeleng cepat, "Yah...Tidak begitu salah juga, sih. Tapi.. Oh, ya! Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini saat jam seperti ini? Di luar sudah gelap,loh.", Ayano menampakkan sirat kekhawatiran.

"Soal itu.. La-lagian itu juga pertanyaan yang sama untukmu. Apa yang kau lakukan di sekolah disaat jam seperti ini?", tanya Shintaro. Ayano terdiam tidak menjawab, ia hanya tertawa kecil tanpa suara dan menggaruk pipi kirinya yang tak gatal.

Saat Shintaro mencoba mengintip, ada selembar kertas dimeja Ayano. "kau.. remedial?", tebak Shintaro. "ehh?! I-itu..".

Akhirnya Ayano memutuskan untuk menceritakan pada Shintaro bahwa benar ia sedang mengerjakan remedial, tapi ia malah ketiduran dan dengan semangatnya gadis itu bilang kalau tugasnya sama sekali belum selesai, sehingga membuatnya bingu karena harus dikumpul besok.

Shintaro lalu berpikir kalau Ayano ini gadis yang menyebalkan, dan memutuskan untuk segera beranjak pergi dari tempat ini karena merasa dirinya tak ada hubungan dengan masalahnya Ayano.

Segera setelah mulai beranjak pergi dari tempatnya, telapak tangan Shintaro digenggam oleh tangan mungil dan lembut Ayano. "A-anuu!", panggil Ayano mencegah Shintaro.

"Hah? Ada apa?", tanya Shintaro panik karena amat sangat jarang tubuhnya disentuh oleh perempuan!—_selain Ibu dan adik perempuannya_. "be-begini.. Shintaro-kun orangnya sangat pintar! Bahkan, di test yang sangat sulit kali ini kamu dapat nilai 100 lagi, kan?", tanya Ayano. "jangan melihat nilai test orang lain", Shintaro berwajah sebal.

"E-eh? Ah! Ma-maaf! Itu...", Ayano segera menarik tangannya. Shintaro mengangkat alisnya sebelah, "ada apa? Bilang yg jelas". Ayano menundukkan kepalanya,"Oh, itu, sebentar saja. Bisa ajari aku..?", pinta Shintaro.

"Hah?!", Shintaro kaget, "Ha-hari ini saja! Sebentar kok!", Ayano mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya memohon."Biarpun begitu, haruskah sekarang?! Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?", "Makanya untuk itu...kumohon".

"Biarpun kau bilang 'kumohon'—Ah, sudahlah! Aku paham. Hari ini saja,oke?"ucap Shintaro. "Benarkah?!", mendengar itu, gadis bersyal merah ini bersemangat. "Sudah kubilang tadi kan? Ayo, kita cepat selesaikan ini dan pulang.", "Ah, iya!".

Dan mereka pun belajar bersama. Ayano kurang paham("Eh? Tapi aku tidak paham sama sekali kenapa jawabannya jadi ini") dan dimarahi Shintaro("Kalau begini terus sampai pagi pun tidak akan selesai!"), tapi selanjutnya dia dapat mengerjakan sendiri dan bias.

"Tapi aku kurang paham yang ini. Um,ini seperti ini,kah?", tanya Ayano. "Hm? Sepertinya kau sudah mulai mengerti. Ya. kau benar, sepert itu caranya."ucap Shintaro."Lalu, ini seperti ini. Ini mungkin jawabannya, yah?", tanya Ayano lagi memastikan."Wah! Kau dapat, kau dapat! Ah,dasar! Ternyata kau bisa juga", puji Shintaro tanpa ia sadari.

"ehehehe", Ayano menggaruk pipi-nya malu-malu."Jangan kebanyakan tertawa. Aku jadi tak enak!". "E-eh? Kamu tidak enak badan?", Ayano menanggapi dengan pertanyaan karena bingung.

Setelah menyelesaikan tugas yang tersisa mereka pun pulang bersama. Ayano berkata kalau Shintaro sangat pintar dan bertanya apakah dia belajar tiap hari, tetapi Shintaro bilang _tidak juga,kok _dan Ayano bilang _Wah! Hebat! _Dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Bukannya pintar. Aku tak tau bagaimana. Tapi, aku mudah mengingat dan sulit melupakan berbagai hal. Aku sudah seperti ini sejak kecil, jadi tes atau semacamnya mudah saja", cerita Shintaro pada Ayano yang tengah berjalan disampingnya.

"Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu Shintaro punya ingatan yang hebat, donk! Enak yah! Seberapa banyak pun aku belajar... aku pasti cepat lupa!", Ayano berwajah sedih memikirkan perebedaan besarnya dengan sosok pemuda disampingnya itu.

"Tidak terlalu menyenangkan juga tahu!. Aku tidak bisa melupakan hal-hal menyebalkan dari aku kecil", ucap Shintaro dan mengatakan hari-hari membosankannya yang tidak terlupakan juga.

"Hm~", Ayano bergumam, "Ada apa?", tanya Shintaro. "Eh? Tidak, kok. Hanya, kalau Shintaro-kun tidak bisa melupakan hal-hal menyebalkan, kita penuhi saja hari-hari dengan hal-hal yangmenyenangkan!Kupikir.. Um,jadi kalau begitu hal-hal menyebalkan tidak terlalu berpengaruh kan?".

Shintaro agak terkejut dengan pemikiran yang dilontarga Ayano, "Eh, itu.. Ide buruk, kah?", tanya Ayano. "Ah, tidak. Bagus juga,sih. Semoga begitu lebih baik"ucap Shintaro lirih.

"Umu! Pasti Shintaro-kun akan mendapat banyak kebahagiaan setelah ini dan selanjutnya!",  
"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu dengan positif sekali?"tanya Shintaro kebingungan,  
"hehehe, pasti bisa kok", Ayano tertawa meyakinkan.

"Oh, ya.. Kau sudah bisa dengan soal tes itu?", "eh...aku masih kurang paham..."Ayano menjawab takut-takut. "Kau ini...", Shintaro bergumam sebal.

"Aku pasti tidak akan melupakan hari ini!", ujar Ayano semangat. "Apaan sih? Bukannya kau bilang kalau belajar kau akan langsung lupa?". "Jangan khawatir. Hari ini spesial jadi aku tidak akan lupa!", jawab Ayano, "Kalau kau tidak akan lupa hari ini, kau harusnya bisa dapat nilai bagus di tes selanjutnya kan?", tanya Shintaro.

"Itu mungkin benar sih. Tapi, yang akan terus kuingat bukan pelajaran saja kok...", ucap Ayano dengan nada yang lebih pelan, "Ah, kau bilang sesuatu?", tanya Shintaro karena tidak mendengar dengan jelas.

"E-eh? Ah, tidak ada,kok!""Begitu kah? Oh ya, rumahku arah sini jadi kita pisah", ucap Shintaro sambil menunjuk arah lain yang berlawanan dengan arah yang dituju Ayano. "Ah, um! Jaa!", Ayano melambaikan tangannya dan Shintaro perlahan meninggalkan gadis itu.

Sebelum Shintaro benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya, Ayano memanggilnya,"Shintaro-kun!", "Huh?", Shintaro segera menoleh ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Sampai jumpa besok, yah?", Ayano tersenyum lembut dan sangat manis. Digelapnya cahaya malam, pipi Shintaro tertutupi dengan rona merah yang hangat.

"Ya, sampai jumpa"

* * *

-End-


End file.
